XMen: Magnetic Apocalypse
by FpNitecrawler
Summary: Magneto and Apocalypse have teamed up with the ultimate plan to take over the world. Can the members of the X-Men and Generation X stop them in time? It's not a matter of who wins, but who survives!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are the sole property of Marvel Comics, they are not of my own creation. The plot and theme of the story however is entirely of my own creation. The events in the story DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN ANY PARTICULAR SPOT IN THE MARVEL TIMELINE. The story takes place after the scrapping of the Generation X comic book, and is my sole idea of where I would have liked to see the characters of this particular comic book intermingle with the rest of the marvel universe. I realize I have taken MANY liberties with characters, alignment, settings, etc. and that is what makes this story mine. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Wolverine crashed through the underbrush of the woods behind the X- Mansion. Not far overhead, even though he couldn't see her, was Rogue. They had chased Sabretooth from the mansion and into the woods, and he was now somewhere ahead of Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine stopped to sniff and try to pick back up the trail. That was when he realized that the scent was stronger than it had been a minute ago. That only meant one thing. Sabretooth had slowed down on purpose, or even stopped.  
  
Wolverine crept forward keeping his eyes peeled to his surroundings.  
  
"Where are ya, bub?" Wolverine asked more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
He caught a scent to his right. He walked that direction and parted the underbrush. There underneath the brush laid Sabretoothe's jacket that he had been wearing. At that moment something big crashed into Wolverine's back. Before he knew what hit him, Wolverine was spun around and looking at the business end of Sabretooth's claws.  
  
"You're dead!" Sabretooth growled and lashed down with his claws against Wolverine's chest.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!"  
  
Sabretooth was blindsided by a green and yellow blur. He flew a good fifty feet and slammed into a tree, knocked out cold.  
  
"LOGAN!" Rogue yelled at Wolverine, calling him by his real name. She rushed over and knelt down beside him. Seeing his condition was pretty bad, she turned to Sabretooth. "What did you do to him, Creed!" She yelled at Sabretooth, also using his real name. The gloves were off, he had crossed the line.  
  
"He'll be fine in a couple of hours, frail. You on the other hand are going to pay for that hit." He said as he picked himself up off the ground stretching his back.  
  
"Not today. Computer, end program." It was the voice of Charles Xavier that had given the command over the loud speaker. One by one, the holographic surroundings disappeared until Logan, Victor Creed, and Rogue were the only people left in a square room with grid walls; The Danger Room.  
  
Professor Xavier floated into the room in his hover chair, followed by Hank McCoy; the blue furred mutant known better as The Beast.  
  
"Hank, please take Logan to the infirmary immediately." Xavier said.  
  
"Gladly Professor." And with that, Hank picked up Logan and left the room.  
  
Xavier turned to Victor. "That was unnecessary. This was a training program, all you were supposed to do was tag him."  
  
"I did tag him!" Victor snarled as he truned toward the Professor. "You know as well as I do about his healing factor, he's going to be fine. And maybe next time he'll be a little more careful!" And with that, Victor Creed, the man known as Sabretooth, picked up his jacket and exited the Danger Room.  
  
"And who knows what kind of mood Logan's going to be in when he wakes up." The professor said to himself as he turned to Rogue.  
  
"ROGUE!" Gambit dashed into the room with a look of fear on his otherwise charming face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ah'm fine, Remy," Rogue said. "Victor an' Logan just got into it again."  
  
"I'll never understand the rage those two hold against each other. So personal, it even manifests itself when they are supposed to be fighting on the same side for the same cause." Professor Xavier said.  
  
"AHEM!! Ladies and Gentlemen!"  
  
Xavier, Gambit and Rogue turned toward the entrance to see Jubilation Lee standing there.  
  
"If you people will excuse us, it's Gen X's turn to use the Danger Room." She said as she tapped her wrist with her fingers.  
  
"Of course, my apologies, Jubilee." Xavier said. "But do you mind me asking where your instructors are at?" He started for the door with Rogue and Gambit close behind.  
  
"Sean and Emma said they would be here in a bit." She explained. "They were arguing about this and that again."  
  
"Yeah, amigo's, Mr. Cassidy was laying on the 'mind witch' comments pretty thick, so no doubt it was another argument about Emma and her powers." Angelo said as he entered the Danger Room.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse us, I'll let you students get to your studies." Professor Xavier said.  
  
Just as he was saying that, Paige Guthrie walked in. She had her nose buried in a book from the library as usual.  
  
"Speaking of studies," Gambit remarked, making Paige look up from her book. "Y'know gel, dere's a whole lotta interesting stuff goin on out here in de real world, no?" Gambit said, laying on that charm that came so naturally.  
  
Rogue saw the looks he was giving Paige and elbowed him in the ribs. "You want Wolverine to have a partner in the Infirmary tonight?" Rogue teased in a whisper so that Jubilee couldn't hear her. If Jubilee found out Logan was in the infirmary, she wouldn't stay for practice. Even though she knew he was going to be fine.  
  
"What?" Gambit said innocently looking at Rogue. "Gambit's just tryin to be hospitable!" he said with an innocent grin.  
  
"Yeah, right, sugah, and ah'm trying not to laugh!" But she did anyway. In the hall, she turned to Gambit and let the Professor continue on ahead. "Ya know, I have quite a bit o' charm muhself."  
  
"Is dat so? Then by all means, chere, show me what you got." Gambit motioned toward Jonothan Starsmore, the mutant named Chamber, who was walking down the hall on his way to the Danger Room for the lesson.  
  
"Hey there sugahbritches, sexy fella like you don't need no lessons, now do you?" Rogue teased a gloved hand through Jono's hair. "How about you and me go out and get something to eat, you can catch up on yer studies some other time."  
  
"I.ah.um.." Jonothan couldn't find the words, he was too terrified of the fact that Rogue was showing interest in him with Remy standing right there. Last he heard, they were a couple, and he knew not to anger the Cajun; especially when it came to Rogue. "I have to go to the lesson, I'm sorry." He turned to continue on to the Danger Room.  
  
Jonothan was still trying to figure out what had just happened when Rogue and Gambit rounded the corner out of site. He swore he heard both of them bust out laughing, which only confused him more.  
  
Perplexed, Jono continued walking toward the Danger Room, and saw Monet, better known to everyone as simply M. He approached her and they met at the entrance to the training facility. She had a smug look on her face. Even though Chamber was about a half a foot taller than M, it always seened that she was looking down on him.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Jono projected psionically. The unfortunate incident when his mutant power manifested itself had blown most of his upper body from the navel to the top of his jaw away, so speaking was a hard thing to do for Jono. He had to project his speech into the heads of others.  
  
Monet waved her hand in a dismissing manner, like Jono was bothering her. "She was messing with you, J, don't get all excited. Even I could tell she wasn't serious."  
  
Jono just rolled his eyes and followed M into the Danger Room.  
  
"Coulda fooled me," Jono thought to himself.  
  
Jubilee was standing there looking at them when they entered. "About time you two got here. Always have to be the last one's to get here don't you? You know, when I was with the X-Men MMPFFF.!"  
  
Suddenly Jubilee was cut off by Angelo's skin wrapping around her face.  
  
"Save it, chica, we ARE in the X-Men now!" The mutant known as Skin told her.  
  
Jubilee was pulling and tugging uselessly at Angelo's skin. All it did was stretch further and further. Finally she gave up and just slumped in defeat. "You done?" Angelo asked laughing.  
  
Just then Jubilee threw her hands into Angelo's face and emitted some small spurts from her fingertips, blinding him. Instinctively Angelo threw his hands up to shield his eyes, but Jubilee had done what she had intended to do. She had gotten Angelo to release his hold on her.  
  
"I really, really wish you wouldn't do that!" Jubilee yelled at him, smacking him on the shoulder.  
  
"And most of us really wish you would shut up about the 'when you were in the X-Men' stories." Monet chimed in.  
  
"Excuse me, you kids better look alive!"  
  
The statement had come from the loud speakers in the Danger Room. The kids looked up toward the Control Room and saw Sean Cassidy, the mutant known as Banshee, standing there. At his side stood Emma Frost, the self- proclaimed White Queen, and assistant instructor of the students of Generation X.  
  
Without any more words or warnings, Banshee started up the training program. 


	2. XMen: MA2

Disclaimer: Please refer to the disclaimer at the top of Chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the infirmary, Professor Xavier sat next to the bed that Logan had been put into. Logan began to stir and Charles breathed a sigh of relief. The medical field hadn't been his strong suit in his studies, but he had been certain that Logan would be alright. He knew he'd been through worse. Much worse.  
  
"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Logan sputtered shaking his head.  
  
"A truck with the name Victor Creed." The Professor said. "Sabretooth overstepped his boundaries during the training exercise."  
  
"And his punishment? Tell me you are going to send him packing and I'll probably get better quicker." Logan said, half joking.  
  
"We didn't punish you when you first arrived here. And you made it a point to overstep every boundary we put in front of you. Just give him time and he'll get better."  
  
"I DIDN'T RIP SOMEONE'S CHEST OPEN WHEN I CAME HERE!" Logan roared.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll make his therapy sessions more intense this week." Xavier said. "I apologize to you Logan. I never should have let you two train together. What with your history and all."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Chuck." Wolverine said and looked the other direction. "I just don't understand why I'm slowing down, and he's speeding up. Am I getting old? Is that possible?"  
  
"What's this? Is the great Wolverine's spirit finally breaking?" Xavier said surprised.  
  
"No, Chuck, I think it's the drugs you have me on. By the way." He said raising his voice, "You can come in Creed! No good hiding in the hall from the most powerful telepath on the planet and the man that knows your scent about as good as you do."  
  
Victor Creed walked in the door, wearing street clothes instead of his usual jump-suit attire that he was wearing during the training. Xavier opened up his mind to Creed's trying to get a sense of why he was here. He was shocked and surprised to feel genuine remorse coming from Creed.  
  
"I just wanted to, um." Victor started and stopped to take a deep breath, "I just wanted to apologize for my actions today. I was out of line."  
  
Both Xavier and Logan noticed that Creed couldn't even look at either of them, and instead chose to look at the floor.  
  
"What's your game, Creed?" Wolverine asked suspiciously. "You aren't even close to convincing me that you, of all people, have developed a conscience. So spare me the ridicule. You beat me today, but you may not be so lucky tomorrow, bub. So I suggest you turn around and walk out of here, while you still have the opportunity." Logan started to rise from the bed and strip off the heart monitor pads that were stuck to his chest.  
  
Xavier felt a change from Creed. The remorse was gone, replaced by hatred and anger. Afraid of a conflict in the infirmary, Charles hovered his chair between Creed and Logan.  
  
"Victor, now may not be the best time for this." Charles spoke carefully. "We'll discuss this later."  
  
Victor just glared over Charles at Logan who was still trying to get out of the infirmary bed. Then he growled and turned to leave. Charles turned back to Logan, who seemed to be relaxing back into his bed.  
  
"Chuck, get me out of here. I'm a sitting duck if he comes back while I'm asleep. I want to be moved to my quarters. I should be as good as new by morning."  
  
"Victor was serious, Logan."  
  
"This brought a wide-eyed surprised look to the face of Logan.  
  
"You can't be serious! You aren't going to sit there and tell me that you actually believed him!"  
  
"I believed him because I picked up nothing but genuine remorse from him when he came in here!" Charles retorted. "Stop to consider this: Maybe it's you that doesn't know when to stop when it comes down to him." And with that, Charles Xavier left a confused Logan to ponder things for himself, purposely denying Logan his request to be moved.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE* I know this chapter is short when compared to the first one, but I chose to end it here on purpose. The next chapter goes into the details of the Gen X kids training exercise. It will be posted soon. 


	3. XMen: MA3

Chapter 3  
  
Suddenly, the Generation X kids were standing outside a multiple story building.  
  
"All right, kids, here's the situation." Sean Cassidy began explaining over the speaker system. "Ye're favorite villain, Emplate, has kidnapped Penny, and is holding her on the top floor of this building. Each floor holds a challenge for the lot o' ye, and ye must overcome each floor's challenge. There is no direct path to the next floor. The stairs are situated on both sides of the building alternating sides with each floor. You must cross the length of the building on EACH level to get to the next. Oh, and M," Sean could tell what the gal was thinking by the look in her eyes. "The floors of the building are made to simulate Adamantium. The same stuff Wolverine's skeleton is made out of. So don't think ye can go and use ye powers to blast through the floors to the top. The object here kids is to work as a TEAM. Let's see how good ye do. Only six floors stand between you and Penny. GET BUSY!"  
  
With those words, the door to the first floor came open. Angelo gathered his skin, and Jono unwrapped the hole that surged with energy and ran from nose to navel.  
  
"Let's show them we can do this!" Jubilee said. She entered the building first. The whole floor was dark. The light that penetrated from the opened door only penetrated so far into the room and revealed nothing. Jubilee couldn't see anything. As soon as all the team entered the building, the door closed behind them, encasing everyone in darkness.  
  
"Hey, chica, how about some light?" Angelo whispered.  
  
Jubilee concentrated and created a glowing ball in the palm of her hand. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she wished she had never done it.  
  
Standing on the other end of the room was none other than the man known as Bastion. Jubilee froze, but she heard Jono in her head.  
  
"This is all? Bloody hell, this is gonna be a cake walk! Next stop 2nd floor."  
  
"You think I'd face all of you alone?" Bastion said smoothly, "You are crazy."  
  
Two doors opened on either side of him and in walked two of the Super Sentinels that they had encountered during Operation: Zero Tolerance.  
  
The lights came on just as the Sentinel on the left fired its palm blaster at Jono, who quickly vaulted out of the way and let loose with an energy blast that knocked the Sentinel off his feet.  
  
Monet noticed Bastion was putting on a gas mask, and she knew the Sentinels had been equipped with some kind of gas. Probably a knock out gas, or worse-case scenario, nerve gas.  
  
"Hey, team!" Monet yelled from above where she had taken flight to. "Watch out, they have gas!"  
  
As if on cue the Sentinel that was still on its feet held out its hand, and a green gas started shooting out. Bastion laughed hideously.  
  
"Nerve Gas!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Quick, Husk, is nerve gas flammable!?" Jubilee yelled.  
  
"If I remember correctly, this mixture is, why?" Paige answered.  
  
"That's all I needed to know!" With that, Jubilee vaulted over Angelo's head, and let loose with pyrotechnic plasma into the green mist in front of the Sentinel. The gas ignited, causing a minor explosion that was enough to knock the Sentinel out of commission, but also was enough to send Jubilee flying backward toward a support strut.  
  
"Gotcha!" Angelo said as he shot out his enlarged hand and caught Jubilee before she took the bump against the strut.  
  
The other Sentinel had gotten back to its feet. It held out the hand to release the gas, looked over at its fallen partner, then thought better of it and lowered that hand. In answer, he fired the blaster of the other hand at M, who was caught off guard because she was looking for where Bastion had gotten off to. She was knocked out of the air and landed right on Jono.  
  
Paige concentrated and started husking off her skin, taking big long strips off of her until all that was left was the crystal form she had changed into.  
  
The Sentinel stepped forward and lowered his palm blaster on the fallen M and Chamber. Just as he fired, Husk jumped between them. The blast ricocheted off of Husk and nailed the Sentinel in the head, decapitating it. The lifeless body slumped to the ground, sparks shooting out of where its neck used to be.  
  
That left only Bastion.  
  
Angelo was the first to find Bastion running for the stairs to the next level.  
  
"Where are you going, chupacabra?" Angelo cried as he lashed out his skin and wrapped it around his legs, tripping him up. "Hey, chica!" He yelled at Jubilee. "I think I got a big one! You want some revenge?" Angelo was acting like he was reeling in a big fish with his skin.  
  
Jubilee walked over to Bastion lying on the floor, and kicked him in the head. Then she knelt down next to him and put a hand over each of his ears.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and said: "This is for all the mutants you killed and tortured, like myself. And trust me, when I die, I'm going to find you in the afterlife and do the same thing to you there. After what I do to you here, we'll be going to the same place."  
  
Angelo noticed that Jubilee had zoned out, like she didn't even know where she was. He called out to her, but to no avail, it was like he wasn't even there.  
  
"Uhm, Jubilee?" Husk started to say.  
  
Then Jubilee cut loose, flooding Bastion's head with her mutant plasma. The hologram sputtered and fizzled, then disappeared all together. Even this didn't cause Jubilee to stop; she still sat there zoned out shooting plasma into the space where the hologram's head used to be. Tears streaked down the side of her face. Angelo ran over to her and shook her. "Snap out of it! You're in the Danger Room, Jubes!" Jubilee looked to him through tear-stricken eyes, then collapsed into his arms and wrapped hers around his waist.  
  
None of the Gen X kids even realized the room had reverted back into the grid. They were all staring wide-eyed at Angelo and Jubilee.  
  
"What the HELL was that?!" Emma Frost yelled as she walked through the doors to the Danger Room. That was what finally snapped everyone out of their trance.  
  
"The rest of ye go back to ye're dorms." Sean said to them, "We'd like to have a word with the lass."  
  
The rest of Gen X filed out of the Danger Room heading back to the dorms, leaving only Sean, Emma, Jubilee, and Angelo, who was still wrapped up in Jubilee's arms, unable to move. He just looked quizzically up at Sean and Emma, then back down to Jubilee.  
  
"Hey, chica." Angelo said gently pulling Jubilee away from him. "I think the Headmasters want to have a talk with you alone. Take it easy, everything's gonna be alright. You've been through a lot of stuff recently. If you need to talk, come find me in the guys' dorm."  
  
He turned toward Sean. "Be easy on her, Señor Cassidy, she shouldn't have been put in that situation." He said, and then looked over Sean's shoulder at Emma. "We all know how traumatic that situation with Bastion was on her."  
  
"Aye, lad. We do." Sean said putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
With that, Angelo left to catch up with the others.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Angelo said as he came running up to the others, breaking the silence that had enshrouded them since they left the Danger Room. "Do you guys believe what we saw? Jubilee was pretty messed up in there!"  
  
"Angelo, I think everyone saw what 'little' Jubilee did. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that it was utterly repulsive." Monet said.  
  
"Well, quit speaking for me, chica! I think it was way cool! I mean, not that she's upset, but who knew she could use her powers like that!"  
  
"Yeah, did you see Bastion's head? Popped like a grape!" Jono chimed in.  
  
"You said 'who knew Jubilee could use her powers like that'" Paige cut in. "But what we should be asking ourselves is who knew she WOULD use her powers like that."  
  
"Oh, hell, not you too!" Jono said.  
  
"Yeah, we'd expect that kinda talk from Miss Prissy over there," Angelo jerked his thumb in the direction of Monet. "But you can't be serious! After what Bastion put Jube's through, he deserved it!"  
  
"Ah'm not saying he did or did not deserve it." Paige stated defensively, "Ah'm just saying that Jubilee isn't the one to give it to him."  
  
Monet had walked into the girl's dorm, which they were standing in front of. Jonothan continued on ahead toward the boy's dorm, leaving Angelo and Paige standing outside the girl's dorm alone.  
  
"What do you think they will do to Jubilee?" Angelo asked Paige, only now letting the fear and concern show through his voice.  
  
She had no idea what to tell him to reassure him that Jubilee was going to be alright; she didn't even know that herself.  
  
"I don't know, Ange, I guess she'll have her town privileges revoked for a while, and probably have sessions with Professor Xavier about Anger Management or something."  
  
"Grounded and branded loco?" Angelo said. "That can't be right. You are making it sound as if she's up there in the same class with folks like Sabretooth and Magneto."  
  
Paige sighed, "I'm not trying to brand her as crazy, and surely not maniacal, like the two people that you mentioned. But after the things Bastion put her through, I'm surprised that no one saw something like this coming. Situations like those that Jubilee was put in during Operation: Zero Tolerance has lasting effects on the psyche of a person."  
  
"Now you are getting all philosophical on me, Gandhi." Angelo said, a smile finally creeping across his face. "I know the chica has a good heart, and so does Emma and Sean."  
  
Sean Cassidy and Emma Frost stood looking at the back of Jubilation Lee, who was still standing where Angelo had separated himself from her.  
  
"Are ye alright, lass?" Sean said, walking up to Jubilee. She turned to him and looked up at him. He saw raw fear and confusion in her eyes as he met hers. Her eyes started to water again.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Emma started.  
  
Sean held up a hand, shushing Emma who glared furiously at Sean.  
  
"I'm so scared." Jubilee barely whispered. Then she fell to her knees and buried her once again tear stricken face in her hands. Sean fell with her and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "There, there, child. It's gonna be alright." He turned his attention back to Emma. "I told ye it was a bad idea to program Bastion as the first floor, Mind Witch! Why didn't ye just make them square off against Ev or something!" Sean yelled.  
  
Emma turned and stormed out of the Danger Room, clearly not happy to have had this solely thrust on her shoulders. Sean tapped his communicator. "Banshee to Professor X. I think ye should come down here to the Danger Room, sir. There's someone I think ye need to talk to." Once the connection was broken, he turned his attention back to Jubilee. "It's gonna be alright, it's not ye're fault." Jubilee just continued to weep, till Charles Xavier hovered into the room.  
  
"What happened?" He asked with concern.  
  
Sean explained the situation and what happened. As he explained, Charles rubbed the side of his temples and sighed. "That's two incidents today that have ended violently. Thank God this one only involved a hologram."  
  
"What was the other one?" Jubilee sniffled and wiped her face.  
  
"I made a bad judgment call, and had Victor and Logan train against each other. Victor lost control and attacked Logan..." Charles trailed off once he realized just who he was telling this to, and saw the wide-eyed frightened look on Jubilee's face.  
  
"Wolvie's hurt? Is he ok?" Jubilee blurted. "Where is he!?"  
  
"He's in the infirmary, but Jubilee."  
  
He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Jubilee darted out of the Danger Room's door, heading for the infirmary. Sean started to go after her, but Charles stopped him. "Let her go. There's probably nobody here who's going to help her more than him at this point." Charles changed his tone of voice, and the subject. "From now on, I'd advise you not to listen to everything Emma says. You know there's more than one way she can convince you that she's right." He said and tapped his bald head smiling. The only thing Charles heard Sean say as he was leaving was "Bloody Mind Witch". Charles laughed to himself and headed to his office.  
  
When Sean arrived at Emma's office, he found the door already open, so he just showed himself in. Emma was sitting with her back to him looking out the window.  
  
"What do you want, Sean?" Emma said without turning around. "Are you here to put the blame for Jubilee's scarred psyche on me some more?"  
  
"I'm not blaming ye, lass, for the state of Jubilee's mind. But you don't need to be putting the gel into situations like that. Not this soon."  
  
"I suggested that we put her into that situation because she needs to be prepared for anything!" Emma said, turning and standing up. "If there's anybody here that knows this, IT'S ME!" She said slamming her fist down on the desk.  
  
"Ach! Ye're still beating yourself up over yer lost Hellions! Emma, as much as you want to put the blame on yerself, tis not true! The funny thing is that someplace deep down inside, ye know it! Fitzroy would have slaughtered the Hellions no matter how prepared they were. Hell, Fitzroy damn near slaughtered the X-Men for God's sake!"  
  
Tears started to well up in Emma's eyes. "They would still be alive today if I hadn't banded them together!" She said as tears started to streak down her cheeks, ruining her make-up.  
  
"For the love of God! Get yerself together woman!"  
  
"No, she's right about me." A voice said from the door. Emma stood straight and looked over Sean's shoulder as Sean himself turned toward the door. "I need to be able to deal with situations like that." Jubilee said. Logan was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Sean noticed that gauze was wrapped around Logan's mid-section, and he mentally noted that he needed to ask Logan about what had happened exactly, later.  
  
"Thank you! Finally someone understands!" Emma said with relief.  
  
"Hold on just a minute." Jubilee said as she and Logan entered the office. "I said you were right about me, but at the same time, Sean's right about you. Quit blaming yourself for the Hellions. I thought we had closure on this whenever Gen X was forced to live through the last moments of the Hellion's lives!" Jubilee said.  
  
Sean just turned to Emma and smiled. "The wee one has a point."  
  
Emma slumped back into her chair and pulled out a Kleenex to try and salvage what little make-up was left. She had a lot to think about. 


	4. XMen: MA4

Chapter 4  
  
There was a knock at the door. Monet looked at Paige, who had her headphones on lying on her bed reading a book. With a sigh, she got up and went to the door. When she opened it up a crack, she saw Angelo and Jono standing there.  
  
"What do you two want?" Monet asked through the crack. "Don't the two of you remember? We're supposed to be in our dorms."  
  
"C'mon Chica, open the door. That whole 'stay in your dorms' thing was just a suggestion. We didn't do anything wrong. We're not grounded." Angelo said.  
  
"At least not yet.." Monet said.  
  
"Besides, I have information on Jube's for ya." He smiled.  
  
Monet rolled her eyes and slid the door open. Jono and Angelo walked in.  
  
"So, what do you know?" Monet asked.  
  
"I know that little Jubilee isn't in tha Danger Room anymore, she's in Emma's office with Sean, Em, and that big hairy ape she hangs out with all the time."  
  
"Logan, aka Wolverine? I'd watch it calling him a 'big hairy ape', Angelo." Monet said. "That man is one of the most dangerous mutants on the planet. Unpredictable too."  
  
"And how do you know all this?" Paige asked from her bed. She had noticed the guys were there and had taken off her headphones.  
  
"Because, when I went to get a soda from the kitchen, I had to walk by there. They were talking about the Hellions." Angelo got a puzzled look on his face. "Although I have no idea what that has to do with Jubilee and her emotional trauma toward Bastion."  
  
All of a sudden, the alarm in the room started blaring signifying that everyone needed to meet in the auditorium. They used to meet in the war-room, but since the populace of the school had gotten bigger, they had changed to the bigger auditorium.  
  
"Now what?" Jono said.  
  
"Guess we better make tracks." Angelo said.  
  
With that, the four of them headed to the auditorium.  
  
Once in the auditorium, Angelo still couldn't believe his eyes. Before his very eyes sat all the people he had only heard stories about growing up. Bishop was over in one corner chatting with Storm. Wolverine was sitting in the front left corner talking with his fan club, err, Jubilee. In the opposite corner, Sabretooth sat alone, patiently waiting for the proceedings to start. Angelo noticed that Sabretooth had picked the darkest section of the stands to sit, and wondered if that was simply coincidence. He also saw Gambit chatting in one corner with Nightcrawler. He looked around for Rogue, and didn't see her anywhere. Also missing, he realized were Cyclops and Dr. Jean Grey. Even former members of the government organization known as X-Factor was present. At that moment, Angelo received another shock as the vigilante group known as X-Force came walking in from outside through the left entrance. Cable, Domino, Feral, and the rest of the group looked around, confused, like they had no clue as to why there were summoned there. From the side door there was a blur as something came flying in through the door. Angelo looked up above his head and saw Angel floating down to a seat.  
  
"He's always got to make a bloody entrance, doesn't he?" Jono said sitting next to Angelo.  
  
"Yup, always the center of attention."  
  
While he was talking to Jono, Angelo felt somebody sit down next to him, and looked over to see Sean there.  
  
"Hey, boyo! How's the wee little one?" Angelo said with a smile on his face, doing his best to imitate Sean's Irish accent.  
  
"Very funny, Angelo. And she's fine, look for yerself." He pointed down to the front row where Jube's was still talking to Wolverine.  
  
"If she's not training, she's constantly hanging around him." Jono remarked.  
  
"Aye, twas that way before she came to the school, lad. Why should it be any different now that she's back here?" Sean said, sighing.  
  
"I bet Everett would be happy here right now, mingling with all these heroes." Angelo said out of the blue.  
  
"Aye, lad, I bet he would." Was all Sean could say.  
  
The three sat there remembering their late friend that had risked his life to save normal human kids when Emma's sister, Adrienne Frost had placed bombs around the school. Everett Thomas had found the last bomb, but not in time. In order to save the kids that were out in the hall, Everett covered the bomb with his body when it exploded, and he paid the ultimate price for it. Everett always had high hopes of being the best he could be at whatever he ended up doing.  
  
They were still reminiscing when Professor Xavier hovered out onto the stage, followed by the "missing" X-men, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Rogue.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. A crisis is occurring that deserves our immediate attention. It looks like a concentrated effort, but we can't be sure until further investigation is made." He looked toward Dr. Grey, who stepped forward.  
  
"Everyone might want to have a seat for what I'm about to say." She began. By now, everyone had filed into the Auditorium and it was practically full. "To say we are going to have our hands full would be an understatement. The speed at which these attacks were made was blinding. They literally happened within the past 2 hours. Apocalypse has sided with Mystique and has infiltrated the White House. Mystique was masquerading as the President for who knows how long. Apocalypse came in 1 and ½ hours ago and took complete control over Washington DC, killing thousands in the overthrow. He had with him an army, where this army came from we do not know. That's only the start of the problems. Someone has broken into the Massachusetts academy where we hold ALL of our files on mutants and all the backup files for Cerebro."  
  
This caught the attention of all the Generation X kids. The Massachusetts Academy was where they had gone to school for years before Xavier shut it down and moved them to the Mansion to continue their training. None of them had heard what had happened to the Academy after they left. Now they knew.  
  
Dr. Grey continued. "The person responsible for breaking into the Academy and pursuing the records kept there, according to our scans and surveillance of the property is non other than Emplate."  
  
Now not only were the Generation X kids staring at Jean, they were staring at her wide-eyed in shock. Emplate was dead, or so they thought. Even Jubilee was gaping at Jean as though her head had just exploded. She sprung up from her seat and sprinted up toward where the rest of her team was seated, leaving a shocked Wolverine in her wake.  
  
"Did she just say that Emplate is alive?!" Jubilee sputtered when she got to Sean and Emma.  
  
"Aye, she did. That can't be good."  
  
Jean continued once more. "And now the worst news of all. With these recent events, we picked up a surge of activity on Genosha, the now ghost town of an island. Another army, wearing matching uniforms to those of Apocalypse's army, has landed on the island and taken control. And this army is led by the single greatest threat to mutants and humans alike." She paused and took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, Magneto is not dead, like we originally thought. He's alive and in control of the island nation of Genosha, and his 'daughter' is with him."  
  
The mumbling that was going on in the auditorium hushed immediately as soon as the words left her mouth, and it got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was so quiet that one word whispered from the mouth of a returning X-Man echoed in the chamber.  
  
"Lorna." Was all Alex Summers said.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note: I understand that this Chapter is extremely choppy and there's a lot more content that I want to put into it. This will probably be the only chapter that I ever rewrite, and when I do, I will post a message at the top of the next chapter I post after doing so to let everyone know that I have updated this chapter so you can come back and read the final edit. 


	5. The Mission

Chapter 5 The Mission  
  
After the rumbling of everyone died down, Jean continued. "If this is a coordinated attack, that would mean that Emplate and Magneto have allied themselves with a ver powerful being that most of you have heard of. Apocalypse. This very well could be the biggest threat we've ever faced. Bigger than Onslaught, bigger than the sentinels, even bigger than the Phoenix force that tried to consume me. If Emplate, Magneto, and Apocalypse are uniting, then others such as Mr. Sinister, The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, etc. can't be far behind, if they aren't already allied with them.  
  
Professor Xavier hovered forward at this point. "I will be dividing everyone up into three teams. One team for each of the three main threats." He gestured toward Sean and the rest of the Generation X kids. "Sean, naturally, your team has the most experience in dealing with this Emplate character. I want you guys to head up that mission. Emplate has attacked the Massachussetts academy that you kids used to call home. That facility holds files on everyone that has been there, as well as backup files for everyone here. We cannot allow Emplate to gain access to those files. Beast and Psylocke have already been dispatched down there to help with security. Your team may leave immediately, Sean."  
  
"Aye, sir. We'll do our best." Sean said to Xavier, then he turned to his group. "Let's go lad's and lasses, we have a job to do."  
  
"Hold on a second, Sean." Xavier said. "Your team is going to have a couple of new members. Bobby Drake, Kitty Pride, and Victor Creed are going to accompany you."  
  
Sean cast a worried glance in the direction Sabertooth had been sitting. He wasn't there anymore. Likewise, he didn't see Bobby or Kitty sitting anywhere either.  
  
"Your new team members will be awaiting you at the jet." Xavier said.  
  
And with that, the Generation X kids headed down to the hangar.  
  
"Next is going to be the Gold Strike Team. Rogue will be heading up this team. It will consist of Wolverine, Storm, Bishop, Jean, and Nightcrawler. Gold Team, you will be responsible for stopping Apocalypse. According to reports, Apocalypse used Mystique to infiltrate the White House in Washington, D.C., and the last report from D.C. was that Apocalypse now controls the whole city. Word came out about an hour ago that Apocalypse was seen moving his army into D.C. and that everyone saw the president surrender to him. Only to witness the "president" morph into Mystique. We have to assume the President to the United States is dead. The Pentegon was destroyed very soon after these reports, and any attempt at the military to get into DC has failed miserably."  
  
"My fellow X-Men, as far as the nation is concerned, Apocalypse now controls this country. You will be met with military assistance from the U.S. military and you will be met with military resistance from Apocalypse's military. This battle between mutants has just turned into a war."  
  
"Last but not least, we have Magneto. Magneto has taken over Genosha, Muir Island, and naturally, he also has his asteroid base, Asteroid M, to operate from. I assume that these are fallback points for this 'brotherhood' should they fail at DC. Cyclops will be heading up the Blue Strike team. This team will be composed of Cyclops, Gambit, Archangel, Beast and Psylocke, who will report there after Gen X relieves them in Mass. You're mission is a simple one, yet difficult to achieve. Perform reconnaissance and find out all you can about Magneto's operations. Above all else, be prepared. Should Gold Team and Gen X succeed in their missions, you may find yourselves on the front line of a new battlefield. Magneto was last known to be on Asteroid M, so you shouldn't be met with resistance from the Master of Magnetism. Should you be met up with heavy resistance, fall back and return here."  
  
With that said, both teams headed down to the hangar to prepare to leave on what every well may be their final battle. 


End file.
